Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are one type of semiconductor element that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor, in order to transmit or receive signals or to be used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as a core material for light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) thanks to the physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such light-emitting diodes have excellent environmental friendliness because they include no environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg), which has conventionally been used in lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, and also have other advantages, for example, a long lifespan and low power consumption. Therefore, existing light sources are being replaced with light-emitting diodes.
In the case of a conventional light-emitting device package including the above-described light-emitting device in the form of a chip, whenever attempting to change the circuit wiring structure of a plurality of light-emitting device chips, it may be troublesome to change the design of upper pads disposed above the light-emitting device chips.